


Easy Peasy

by respoftw



Category: Leverage
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of their marks takes a shine to Hardison.</p><p>The con will be easy peasy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Peasy

“Well, it’s about damn time.”

 

Eliot rolled his eyes at Hardison’s crowing, although privately he couldn’t help but agree. It was nothing short of amazing that none of their marks had been drawn to their resident hacker before now.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

 

Hardison brushed Sophie’s concern off. “Hell, girl, I was born ready for this. Get in, make with the eyelashes, get a look at his phone and then get out. Easy peasy.”

 

Easy peasy.

 

Eliot chuckled from his spot in the van as he heard Hardison fluster his way through drinks with their latest mark. A video feed would have made this more entertaining but he had to make do with audio only as he sat across the street from the absurd McMansion, feet up and popcorn bowl in his lap.

 

He was here for the entertainment factor only. No other reason. Definitely not because the thought of Hardison being thrown to the lions without Eliot there to back him up terrified him. No, the distaste that he felt at hearing the slimeball’s silver tongue compliment Hardison’s skin and eyes and smile was no different to how he felt when it was Sophie acting as the honey trap.

 

Being stuck in the van was boring, Eliot soon discovered. He had no idea how Hardison managed to stand it. Even the amusement of listening to Hardison attempt to flirt was losing his interest. It had been half an hour already, when the hell were the other dinner guests going to show up so they would have the distraction they needed for Hardison to go digging through slimeball’s phone?

 

Eliot had zoned out for a minute but a crashing sound from the house had him alert in an instant.

 

“Oh, darlin'” the heavy drawl of their mark made his skin crawl. “You spilled your perfectly nice drink. I’ll get you another.”

 

“S'ok..I’m good…I just need to..” Hardison’s voice sounded slack and Eliot sat up even straighter.How much had the idiot had to drink? “Say, when ‘r the res’ of the people gonna get here.”

 

Slimeball’s voice sounded closer now, he must be pressed flush against Hardison. “Well, beautiful, why would I want anyone else here when I could have you all to myself?”

 

All kinds of alarm bells were starting to flash in Eliot’s head now and Hardison’s next words tipped him over the edge.

 

“I don’ feel so good. S'hot in here.”

 

“Aww, honey. Why don’t I help you take off your shirt? Cool you down some?”

 

Eliot was out of the van and over the neat hedge rows in a blink, barely thinking, acting on nothing but pure terror and rage. The door barely stopped him, he was dimly aware of a pain in his foot where he had kicked at it but it all feel into the background, pushed aside by the desperate need to get to Hardison.

 

The scene in the living room barely had a chance to register. Hardison sprawled half off the couch, his arms trapped behind him in the sleeves of his v-neck, which had been pushed over his head. Miles of dark skin bared to the room. Belt and fly undone. Greedy hands pushing their way into his pants. The barely coherent moans and pleas falling from Hardison’s lips. Eliot’s vision whited out in a blind, uncontrollable rage.

 

He doesn’t remember pulling the man off of Hardison, doesn’t remember bloodying his knuckles on the man’s face, doesn’t remember hearing Nate, Parker and Sophie burst in, his next conscious moment is of Sophie crouched in front of him, petting him like some sort of scared animal.

 

His first thought is of Hardison. Is he OK? Had he got here in time? Pushing Sophie away, he clambers to his feet, feeling numb with some emotion that he can’t quite place. He can see Nate dealing with their mark who is badly beaten but still alive. Eliot knows that he should be grateful for that, that he hadn’t killed the guy while he was lost in his anger, but he can’t find it in himself to care. All that matters is Hardison. Where is - -

 

Hardison is still on the floor, pants pulled back up, unconscious but clearly breathing, his head resting in a crying Parker’s lap. He crashes back down to the ground beside them, letting Parker pull him into her arms, the two of them unable to take their eyes off of Hardison.

 

“You saved him. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Parker’s voice was thick and wet and Eliot pulled her closer, tearing his gaze from Hardison just long enough to lay a kiss on her blonde hair.

 

“I’ll always save him.”

 

Until his dying day.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt/idea by myfrecklesaregreen on tumblr.


End file.
